A New War
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Response to am old DZ2 challenge asked of me from a fan. Harry's best friend was never Ron Weasley, though he paraded himself as if he was. What happens when Harry's real best friends are revealed? Harry only ever trusts his two true friends, though they despise each other. The wizarding world are in for a shock when a new war is on the horizon. Rated M.
1. 1: Rider & Caster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all rights belong to Harry Potter; I do not own any crossover characters in the story; all rights belong to their original creators.

 **Plot:** Harry hasn't always been alone, he had two friends when he was young, he spent a lot of time with them until they disappeared. Once they find him again, not only do they have a lot to explain, but they have to get over their hate of each other. It would seem that fate wants them to stay around for a long night, and a war that was far worse than the one for the Holy Grail.

 **Challenge Information: DZ2's 'Friend or Foe' Challenge: For as long as they knew, Hogwarts had been forced to put up with a certain redhead calling himself Harry Potter's** _ **best friend**_ **, but the truth is that he's nowhere near that level. In fact, Harry made his choice of a 'best friends' a long time ago.**

 **Rules:** All affinities are welcome _**Darkish-Grey**_

Harry's best friend MUST be someone that he somehow meets before Hogwarts or – at the latest – over the summer of his first year. _**Before**_

His best friend CANNOT be Ron or Hermione, but they MUST be someone in Harry's year **Not in their schooling at all**

If Harry met and named his best friend before Hogwarts, he must be smarter (not prodigy-smart, but not-naive)

There must be some reason for BOTH Ron and Hermione to have doubts about the best friend (what happens as a result is up to you)

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harems _**Harry/OFC**_

Somehow, Harry's best friend MUST take part in any adventures Harry has at Hogwarts (and not just the main end-of-year adventures either)

 **Guidelines:** Harry's best friend is a member of a Dark family _**Crossover**_

Harry/best friend _**Accepted except doing 2 of them**_

Harry's best friend are best _friends_ (Twins) _**No**_

Crossovers _**Main Characters**_

Soul Bonds _**In a way**_

Sirius gets his name cleared before third year _**Accepted**_

Slash _**No**_

Somehow, Harry's best friend helps Harry learn/master a new magical skill/power NOT taught by Hogwarts _**Accepted**_

Creature-best friend _**Accepted**_

 **Forbidden:** Ron or Hermione as Harry's best friend

Naive Harry

Harems **Unaccepted – three-way romance**

If before Hogwarts: Harry can't be meek/naive/dumb

 **Other than that, it's up to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Rider and Caster

" _Hello, what are you doing here? You're dressed strangely?" a young Harry Potter said looking up at the robed figure with confusion._

" _Hmm? Oh, I'm enjoying the flowers, they're quite lovely," the woman replied, leaning down and looking at them._

" _You think so? I think they're beautiful as well. Aunt Petunia makes me tend to them for her, she punishes me if they don't grow well enough for her to win the Flower competition," Harry said, as he set about weeding the garden._

 _The woman looked down and frowned before coming up to the boy, seeing he was only five, maybe six years old. She looked towards the house which she could see through, inside there was a woman sitting around while a large man sat in front of a television along with his large sized son, while this small boy was in the garden, the doors and windows were locked as well._

" _Do you hate it here?" she asked him._

" _Oh, well… it's the only family I have left. My parents died in a car crash so I have to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I don't really like the way they treat me, but there are a few things I enjoy, I like the garden the most though," he replied._

" _What is your name?" the woman asked._

" _Oh… I'm Freak, or at least that's what my relatives call me," he said and the woman felt her heart ache, how could such a young innocent boy be treated so poorly that he doesn't even have a name?_

" _That's not a name, my name is Medea, can you tell me your proper name?" she asked, kneeling and allowing her hood to fall showing her platinum hair and light blue eyes, peering into his emerald green ones._

" _Well… the school I just started at told me my name is Harry. So, I suppose it's Harry?" he said unsure._

" _Very well Harry, it's nice to meet you," Medea smiled, she used her magic so that she was kept invisible to everyone but the boy the spent the day talking to him._

 _Medea found that she quite liked Harry, despite the boy's age she felt he was quite bright. She knew she didn't have very long to spend here in this place, she was supposed to be draining mana so that her master wouldn't get angry at her when she was called back for her part in the Holy Grail War. But, she wanted to spend what days she could with Harry before she was forced to return to do her master's bidding. Before she left promising to return the next day, Harry pulled on her robe and held a rose up to her, she smiled and accepted it, putting a spell on it and keeping it tucked close to her heart. Medea cared for Harry, he reminded her of better times._

 _Harry loved his days with Medea, they would often talk while he worked and sometimes when people weren't looking, Medea would use some magic to help do some of the chores that Harry had._

" _Medea?"_

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _Are we friends?"_

" _Would this not be what friends would sometimes do, harry?" Medea responded teasing him slightly._

" _Dudley never lets anyone get close to me, so I don't know what friends are."_

" _Harry."_

" _Yes?"_

" _We're friends, I'll be the best friend I can be for as long as I can."_

" _Thank you."_

* * *

 _It was night time and the woman with long hair and a visor covering her eyes looked up at the moon. It was beautiful that night, she had been tracking another servant when she found this lovely garden full of flowers and got distracted by it. She heard shivering and frowned, looking to see a small human boy curled up outside under a tree, it was the dead of night so why would anyone do this to a child?_

" _Are you okay?" the woman found herself asking in a soft voice, the boy's head looked up and he was shocked to see her._

" _I'm cold…" he shivered, the woman frowned and took off her jacket, she didn't really need it and placed it around the boy's shoulders._

" _Why are you outside at such an hour? Do your parents know you're here?" she asked._

" _My parents died in a car accident, my relatives kicked me out of the house because of something I didn't do, yet again," he mumbled._

" _Why would your relatives do that?"_

" _Because they think I'm a freak…" the woman recoiled at that and thought back to her memories, she knew that feeling all too well. She decided to sit next to him and pull him into her lap, he flinched but eventually allowed her to._

" _I'll keep you warm, can you tell me your name?"_

" _It's… Harry," he said._

" _You can call me Medusa," she said shyly._

" _You're really warm Medusa," Harry mumbled as he lay his head on her lap, he reached out towards the garden and she had to blink a few times as a red rose flew to his hand._

" _I can't give you much… but my Aunt wouldn't notice a missing flower," he mumbled sleepily as he placed it in her palm._

 _Medusa returned every night until she was called back to the Holy Grail War, some-times Harry was outside, other times she would have to use her magic to go to him in his cupboard. She enjoyed the nights she spent with Harry, feeling like he was her first friend in centuries._

" _Medusa?"_

" _Mhm?"_

" _Are we friends?" Harry asked shyly and Medusa thought before smiling and nodding._

" _Can I see your eyes?" Medusa's face fell and she shook her head gently._

" _I explained what would happen if you saw my eyes," Medusa said gently._

" _I know… I just wish I could see them once," he said feeling guilty for asking._

" _I don't want to kill my best friend, Harry, I don't want to kill you even if it means never being able to let you see my eyes."_

* * *

As the Holy Grail War had called them back to it, Medea had only been able to spend six months with Harry, every day she would be with him whether he knew it or not. If he was at school she would watch from the sides and then help him with any homework that he had. However, when the grail called her back to Japan, she wasn't able to say goodbye. But she did decide one thing, the winner of the Holy Grail War receives one wish, both the Master and the Servant receive a wish from the Grail. And while Medea had once wished to be back home with her family, she knew one boy who needed her more than history does. Harry Potter was alone, and she was going to kill everyone she needed to in order to take the Grail and make it so she could be with Harry, always.

However, as she lay in a pool of her own blood with the Holy grail in the air above her and a manically laughing Gilgamesh in the corner of her vision. Her hand slipped into her robe and touched the Rose that Harry had given her, she let out a blood-stained tear and inhaled its scent as she felt her soul begin to be pulled to the Grail, her single thought on how she had failed to make her wish come true, to protect the young boy she loved. Yes, Medea loved Harry, Medea a grown woman and an experienced Witch, loved a young boy more than she had ever loved before.

She was just glad that she had left Harry with some of her books, explaining magic to him for she knew that he would one day become a powerful Warlock. She was just sad that she wouldn't be by his side like she wanted to be.

* * *

Medusa held Harry in her arms the night she was called for the Grail, her body started to disappear and she had to wake Harry up. She felt her heart break at the tears in his eyes as she began to disappear, however she wiped away the tear and held his Rose close to her heart as tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her face. She then made him a promise, she promised that she would come back to him and she would be able to show him her eyes when she did. She would win the Holy Grail War and would become human enough to allow her Harry to see her eyes, but still Monster enough to protect him from anyone who would wish him harm.

Now she lay on the ground of the forest dying with a spear in her gut which was conjured by Caster. She hated how her master was a coward, she hated that she was summoned away from her Harry just to die pathetically. She wished Harry had summoned her, she would have protected him forever, and he would have let her do whatever she needed to do. She looked at the Rose tucked tightly in her breast pocket and inhaled allowing the darkness to consume her, the Grail taking her soul and her wish into it.

* * *

Harry Potter had been absolutely miserable since his only two friends had left him all those years ago, he had enjoyed his days spent with Medea and his night's talking to and in the comfort of Medusa. His two friends who he called his best friends, a title that he wouldn't even give Ron or Hermione, the former paraded himself around as if he was Harry's best friend. He thought of what Medea would think of him, lowering his intelligence to Ron's level just because he didn't want to be alone again, she would probably be very angry at him. He knew Medusa would probably also be angry, and wondered if he should have introduced them to the other.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry had read about it in one of Medea's books. It was their version of the 'Holy Grail War' that the wizarding society in Japan held. Only it was very different, selecting only 3 competitors primarily while it had the option to choose up to 9 champions, 3 teams of three, to compete against one another. Of course, only a Ruler Class servant would be summoned by the Goblet of Fire if nine suitable participants were chosen, which is most likely why it was never recorded as Medea's scripts dated back to before time was recorded on parchment.

The blue flames lit up for a fourth time and Harry filled with dread, he had wanted a quiet year and now he was probably going to be entered into this death tournament. The piece of parchment flew out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it in his hand before turning it over and reading the name "Harry Potter!"

* * *

 _Medea awoke in a pink room, with violet flames dancing around her and a shadowed figure sitting upon a throne looked down at her with piercing red eyes. She couldn't see their face nor any part of their body._

" _Medea," the low voice spoke and Medea felt her knees shake as she dropped to the ground._

" _Who are you?" she gritted her teeth._

" _I am the one who transcends time, the one who rules over all of the deceased, I am the one who controls the grail. I am Death," the being answered, its demonic voice echoed throughout the place._

" _So, am I to receive eternal damnation?" Medea ground out, if this was Death she would face him like she had faced all her enemies, with a fierce fight, she didn't even know if her powers could work in this place but she would try._

 _The being let out a haughty chuckle and seemed amused by her thoughts, he stood up and waved his hand, immediately the violet flames formed some kind of projection screen and in the screen her Harry appeared._

" _You will not be receiving eternal damnation… yet, you still have a purpose, one which I am granting based on your wish for the Grail. You wished to protect my Master, the last Peverell, Harry Potter."_

" _How do you know about…" Medea was cut off by his next words._

" _Silence! My Master has a connection with you, one so deep that his will alone is what saved your soul from being absorbed by my Grail. However, such an action requires a significant cost, when you go to him after we are done here, you will be bound to him for all of eternity, even after death you will be bound together. Do you understand the weight of your actions Medea?" Death demanded._

" _I don't care if I am bound to him for eternity, I would gladly accept it, he needs me and I need him," Medea declared boldly, holding her head up and glaring at the entity on the throne._

" _Good, then I would consider you watch the screen. It's going to detail every moment of my Master's life since you left. Once it is finished you will be transported to him."_

 _The large figure then disappeared from his throne and everything around her disappeared except for the screen. Medea watched with rapt attention as she watched how her Harry was treated by his relatives and then treated by the wizarding world, she scowled at the boy who paraded around as Harry's 'Best friend' that title was hers, he had told her so once._

* * *

 _Medusa awoke in a dark room with blue flames surrounding her, there was a shadowy figure peering down on top of her. First, she realised she didn't have her visor, and then she realised this figure wasn't turning to stone like they usually did…_

" _Good, you're awake and seem to be unharmed," the demonic voice spoke, Medusa slowly picked herself up and looked at the being who seemed to smirk at her._

" _And you are?" Medusa asked._

" _I am the one who transcends time, the one who rules over all of the deceased, I am the one who controls the grail. I am Death," the being answered, its demonic voice echoed throughout the place._

" _I see, so I take it this is the beginning of my punishment for offending the gods?"_

" _No Medusa, this is the beginning of your eternal life beside my Master. I watched you throughout your time, Medusa, and the time you spent taking care of my Master was special to him and to you."_

" _Who is your master?" Medusa was confused, the only person she had ever cared about was Harry._

" _Correct Medusa, the young Master is Harry Potter, the last of the Peverell family. You protected him when you weren't obligated to, and you loved him when no one else would. I superseded the innate laws of my Grail, and brought you here for the purpose of serving my Master the way you wanted to. You will protect him, you will kill for him if you need to, you will help him become the Warlock he was destined to be."_

" _Warlock? I thought Harry was going to be a wizard?"_

" _My master is destined for a calling far higher than that of a superficial wizard, he is destined for the role and responsibilities of a Warlock. You will be by his side, never ageing as he becomes the greatest immortal Warlock to have walked the earth. Such is the role of the Peverell family."_

" _The problem with my eyes though?" Medusa asked shyly, she wanted her Harry to be able to see her eyes._

" _Won't be a problem, I will grant you your eyes as well as your abilities you held during the Holy Grail War. Harry is impervious to your gaze that your true form holds as he is to the gaze of a basilisk. You will only turn your enemies to stone once you've shown your true form."_

" _Then I will stay by his side, forever."_

" _I knew you would, now, you must watch his life up until this point. When the record finishes, you will be taken to him. You must assume everyone save one other and my master is hostile."_

" _Who is the one that isn't hostile?"_

" _You will see, eventually," Death chuckled and Medusa didn't want to trust that chuckle._

" _Can I have my visor back?"_

" _You won't need it; your eyes will be fine."_

" _It's not about my eyes now… I feel more comfortable with it."_

" _Very well."_

 _Death disappeared and behind him a screen formed showing the moments from when she left Harry, his entrance into the wizarding world and how he was treated by everyone. Her fist clenched to the point of where it hurt, she didn't like any of them treating her Harry the way they did. Once the record finished, she was surrounded by blue flames._

* * *

Harry Potter entered the chamber with his name on a piece of parchment in his hand. He felt numb and he thought back to how Medea and Medusa would react to him getting trouble again, he thought about how they would react to his life in general.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Cedric Diggory asked confused.

"I'm so sorry Cedric, I swear I didn't mean it to happen," Harry said straight away.

"What? Do they 'ant us back in zee hall?" the blonde girl from Beauxbaton's asked.

Shouting could be heard coming from the hallway before the Professor's barged into the room, Dumbledore calmly approached Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye and spoke.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" he asked calmly.

"No sir," Harry replied.

"But of-course he is lying!" the half-giantess shouted.

"Potter's always been one to break the rules," Snape sneered.

"Fuck you Snape, you've been picking on me just because you hated my father!" Harry snapped back.

" _Stupefy,_ " Snape's wand shot out before Harry spoke.

However, two large flames shut up directly in front of Harry, one blue and one violet flame. And as the spell reached the flames it was caught, and hovered in the air before the violet flame dissipated and Medea looked up with a sneer on her face. The other flame died down and Medusa looked up, her visor obscuring her face. She darted forward with chain and her battle spikes, throwing them forward and they wrapped around Snape pulling him forward before she grabbed it and pulled him back to her, throwing him on the ground at her feet.

"What the…" he said alarmed before a heeled boot slammed into his head, Medusa looked up at the others in the room, her chains appearing back in her hands as she surveyed the others in the room.

"You!" Medusa snarled, showing emotion as she saw Medea who still held the red spell in front of her.

Medusa attacked Medea straight away, the two clashed as Medea brought out her Noble Phantasm; Rule Breaker. Medea backed off and threw the spell she had caught at Medusa, who threw it away with the spikes on the ends of her chain. This was close quarters so Medusa had the advantage, she moved out of the way, the spell hitting one of the others in the room and then went soaring off of the wall at Medea when Harry appeared between the two, she had to throw her battle spike to the right and pull on the chain to stop herself from hurting him.

"Harry move," Medusa growled.

"Medusa?" he asked, his voice was deeper and he was slightly taller but he was still skinny and malnourished.

"Harry, how do you know that woman?" Medea growled out, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him behind her, the two glared at each other, Medusa had been killed by Medea during the Holy Grail War, and now they were both here and apparently both of them knew Harry.

"During the time when you were with me, at night Medusa would keep me warm when my relatives kicked me out for the night, and sometimes she would appear in my room," Harry said.

"The cupboard under the stairs?" Medea frowned and everyone in the room gasped at that.

"Let go of my Harry," Medusa snarled, taking her battle spike and launched herself through the air, Medea took the tackle to protect Harry and rolled them both to the side, Medea wasn't as physically strong so Medusa ended up on top, she lifted the battle spear and thrust it down towards Medea's heart.

A barrier appeared right in front of Medea's heart and a shockwave shot throughout the chamber throwing everyone three feet into the air and throwing Medusa off of Medea. But not only that, Harry's magic lashed out at the shockwave and Medea and Medusa let out a scream as something was burnt onto their skin.

Medea ripped a patch of her robe off to the point where her breasts were almost exposed, and there in the valley just above her breasts was a black rose burnt into her skin, similarly Medusa tore off the fabric that covered her shoulder to find the same black robe burnt into her skin, the magical signature clearly belonging to Harry. Who had fallen unconscious from the shockwave.

"It would seem that we are unable to kill each other…" Medusa snapped.

"It would appear that way… shall we call a truce until we find out more information?" Medea offered, not really liking the idea of calling a truce with the ex-Rider class servant.

"Fine, but I need to take care of Harry first," Medusa said, Medea's glare returned.

"No, I'm taking care of Harry," Medea snapped.

The temperature in the room dropped, and time seemed to freeze around the two servants as a demonic chuckle resonated through the room. Their eyes went wide as a throne made of rotting flesh and bones seemed to seep into existence around them, and then they felt bone-like fingers on their shoulders.

"I see you've met each other before."


	2. 2: Ruler & Warlock Grail War

**Chapter 2: Ruler & Warlock Grail War**

* * *

 _Harry looked around and frowned, the house that he was in was nice. Too nice, almost too good to be true. He walked around the room, the neatly placed décor was pleasant and even had picture frames. In each picture had an image of a faceless person, with their arms around a green-eyed woman._

" _She's beautiful, isn't she?" the voice said and Harry turned immediately._

 _The large figure was donned in a black cloak, his fingers were a mixture of bone and somewhat-rotting flesh. He was tall and parts of his body seemed to peel off. Harry likened him to a zombie in one of Dudley's horror movies. At that thought Harry heard the figure chuckle._

" _It is an amusing though, how humans can come up with such imaginative thoughts."_

 _Harry didn't find the man's image repulsive at all, however, he turned around and continued to look at the pictures. While they differed from time to time, the same green eyes were in each of them._

" _Who is she?" Harry asked, looking at the very first picture he saw, from what he could tell they seemed like some kind of timeline._

" _She had many names, some called her Bellona, some called her Athena, some called her Hel, though, to me she was simply 'Mistress' the first of many, but still she always had a special place amongst them. Lady Cassandra Morgana of the House of Eldrich, the first Mistress of Death and one of the very first Warlocks," the bone and rotting flesh fingers gently picked up the frame and Harry saw his skeletal face seem to curl into a smile._

" _So why am I here? Did I finally kick the bucket?" Harry asked._

" _Nothing of the sort, rather, we have to have a conversation. But, firstly we're missing some company."_

 _Harry frowned and Death waved his hand, two flames appeared once again before the figures of Medea and Medusa dropped down into place. Both of them were pale, well, Harry couldn't tell with Medusa having her visor still on. However, they shuddered and wrapped their arms around themselves._

" _Medusa, Medea?" Harry said, the two of them immediately brightened though they were weary of the large looming avatar of Death standing to his right._

" _No offense, but why didn't you tell me about her!" Medusa recovered quickly and jabbed a finger directly at Medea._

" _I second that," Medea glared back at the other woman and Death chuckled._

" _Simply because I wanted some entertainment, besides, you can't kill each other as you figured out," Death replied._

" _Dick move," Medea mumbled._

" _However, I think there are more pressing matters. Like some reconciliation and some well-deserved talk time. Worry not, you're in limbo at the moment – time doesn't pass here," Death said before he faded away to nothing._

 _Which left the three in a room with an abundance of silence. No one knew what to say, no one knew how to explain what happened. Harry sighed, scratched the back of his black messy hair and sat down in one of the soft single couches._

" _Well, I suppose we've got no choice but to talk now. So, a seat perhaps?" Harry said nervously._

 _Medea and Medusa both sat in their seats across from him, Medea had her hands crossed over her chest and Medusa's were in her lap. They shifted nervously and neither of them were willing to speak up first._

" _Fine, I'll speak up first then. I have questions, will you give me answers?" Harry said._

" _Well I'm not sure if we can –"_

" _Please?" he pleaded._

" _We're not exactly normal Harry…" Medea began immediately._

" _We're heroic spirits, or, we were. When we died, our legends carried us to a place beyond time, beyond space. A place where we waited until called by an artefact called the Holy Grail. We were servants, given a class based on our skills and abilities and then we would fight to the death for or alongside a master – the victor would be granted a wish, one for the master and one for the servant," Medusa continued._

" _This Holy Grail War historically has taken place in Japan. Why did you two come all the way to England?"_

" _My master needed more prana, sorry, that's their word for magic, in their core in order for me to use my abilities fully. England was saturated in magic, now I know it's because of your society. I absorbed the free-flowing magic from the atmosphere, and I made my first friend," Medea blushed._

" _My Master had heard that a servant was doing something here, he sent me after them to try and take them out before the grail officially began. Instead, I fell in love," Medusa was looking down, Medea shot Medusa another glare and Harry looked down at his hands awkwardly._

" _This Holy Grail War, what would you have wished for if you had won?"_

" _You, Harry. I had nothing to return to my own time for, my legend would forever remain because of what I had become before I was slain by Perseus. My wish was to be by your side, forever," Medusa replied, her cheeks were flushed and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat._

" _I was never quite loved where I came from, I did what I had to do and what was expected of me. I was a Princess, but the people labelled me a Witch, so I became a Witch. One of the first. My legend coincided with Jason and his quest for the Golden Fleece, and his aid by the Goddess Aphrodite," Medea spat the last words out with hate, before she righted herself and continued._

" _I have nothing left to return to, but there was someone who needed me, that person was you Harry. I made it my mission to win the war, and then return to you and take care of those horrible relatives of yours," Medea said._

" _Alright, last question before I let you ask me questions. How did you both die?" Harry was clearly troubled, he didn't want to know how either of them died, but he felt like he had to ask the question._

" _She killed me," Medusa's gaze turned to Medea, her lips curled into a snarl and her fists clenched. Medea, however, straightened her back and held her head high, meeting Medusa's gaze with one of her own._

" _If I had known we had the same goal, perhaps I could have used rule breaker on you and get you away from your pathetic master so that we could work together to get back to Harry. But I didn't know, so I took you out like I would have done everyone else. If it wasn't for that damned Sabre class servant," Medea snapped back, Harry held his head in his hands. He had no idea how to get these two to not dislike each other._

* * *

 _Death hadn't actually left the room, rather he just made himself invisible and watched as the three talked. He nodded his head approvingly and smiled, the three of them were now connected through fate and bound together by him, Death. It would seem that two of the other Champions of the Goblet were worthy, and when he returned Harry and his two girls to the present, a Ruler class servant would be summoned by the goblet. And the long-forgotten Warlock Grail War would begin, once the other two had their teams then the three teams would summon their servants, Death would have to be present in the real world to adjudicate the Warlock Grail War, making sure the pathetic human wizards don't try to make a mockery of the trials to become a Warlock – perhaps the chosen three would even make it._

 _Fleur Arianna Delacour, descendant of the Warlock Siegfried of House DeLaurant – a veela by birth and arguably the most talented and hardworking witch at Beauxbaton's School of Magic. Her ancient blood and her skills and abilities are why the Goblet chose her to go through Warlock trials aka the Warlock Grail War._

 _Viktor Vladimir Krum, Descendant of Vladimir of House Dracul – while his family had long split and the primary bloodline of the House of Dracul died out. Viktor's tenacity and skills make him worthy of going through the trials, even though he is a wizarding celebrity, he is worth more than that and he knows it and the Goblet knows it as well._

 _Lastly, Hadrian Hyperion Potter, descendant of Lady Cassandra Morgana of the House Eldrich. The first mistress of Death, while Hadrian's known name was Harrison James Potter, James and Lily had named his proper name in secret with only James' parents and Sirius as witnesses. The world believed that Harrison James Potter was his name, but the goblet and he knew the truth. Hadrian Hyperion Potter would indeed become a Warlock, one of the best._

 _Death was brought out of his musings when the conversation got more interesting, he chuckled when Harry had forced the girls to shake hands and promise to be on good terms._

" _What do you mean you're only 17!" Harry stated shocked, Medea raised an eyebrow._

" _Harry, you have to understand that while we may appear more grown, we come from different time periods. In my time, the age I am at now is the age of a fully-grown woman," Medea said calmly._

" _I'm only 16 myself," Medusa added, Harry sat there dumbfounded, he always thought they were in their late 20's to early 30's if anything. Now, he found out that they're not much older than him._

" _So, what are we going to do about you guys and Hogwarts?" Harry mumbled, Death thought it prudent to come back into the conversation, so he materialised._

" _It is simple, both girls will be joining you at Hogwarts as students. Of course, they will require full names but I have already considered that Master. And truth be told, once I return you back from limbo, a Ruler class servant will be called by my goblet."_

" _But that hasn't happened for eons!" Medea protested._

" _Yes, but two of the competitors are from ancient Warlock blood."_

" _Diggory and Krum?" Harry asked._

" _Not quite young Master, Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum both stem from ancient Warlocks. With you being the third, the conditions for the Warlock trials have been met and a Ruler class is being called. As per the rules of the Warlock Grail War, each of you will have two trusted hands, a left and a right – Medea and Medusa, that is the two of you for Hadrian. Once the Ruler class servant is here, they will explain the rules of the Warlock Grail War to the three teams. You will then have two weeks for each of you to summon a servant of your own. Unlike the Holy Grail War, the Warlock Grail War summons three servants per team, one for each hand and one for the head."_

" _Wait, how is this going to work as both Medusa and I are heroic spirits ourselves?" Medea asked, her brows raised in question._

" _You were heroic spirits, however, I removed you from that place and tied your essences with the young Master. You are whole again, but, connected to the young master for all of eternity. While you still have your gifts and powers that came with your class – you can also summon your own servant each because of the nature of the Warlock Grail War and because of the changed I placed in the two of you. Now – let me continue about the servants. Unlike the Holy Grail War, there are only three classes of servants; Offensive, Defensive and Support. Who summons which depends on what strengths you bring to the team."_

" _Do I really have to compete in this tournament? The name Harry Potter came out of the goblet, not Hadrian Hyperion Potter," Harry grumbled._

" _Unfortunately, your magical signature was connected to the paper – likely ripped from a homework assignment. As the Grail is calling a servant class, it's safe to say you are indeed locked in a contract, but, you'll be glad to know that the contract that the wizarding world believe is in place – is not in place, as the Warlock Trials supersedes any other."_

" _What names shall we go by in the human world? In our time we didn't use last names or anything like that," Medusa said._

" _it's simple, Medea you are from Colchis, therefore your name in their world will be Medea Colchis. The same goes for you Medusa, you will be Medusa Sarpedon for the place where you lived and died in life."_

 _Harry frowned at that and Medusa looked at Death with a calculating gaze before nodding her head in acceptance. Medea and Medusa shared a look with each other, Harry could tell that they still disliked each other greatly, but would set aside their differences as they were now in the middle of another Grail War. But this time, they were both with Harry and that was enough for them to set aside their differences._

" _You said you were going to be present didn't you? How are you going to do that? I mean I think everyone would freak out if they saw you," Harry stated._

" _I have learned how to blend in with the world, young master," Death chuckled and his body started to vibrate, his features changed._

 _Flesh wrapped around his bone fingers and the rotting pieces seemed to some to life and start mending themselves. Long dark hair formed along with a pale face, full lips and indigo eyes. His body formed and remained skinny but you could tell that aside from being the literal incarnation of Death, he was well built in his appearance. His clothes morphed into a muggle suit complete with tails and a bow tie._

" _I will act as the loyal butler to the Potter family."_

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up, he was back in the chamber and his head hurt like hell. Medea and Medusa visibly shuddered as they returned to the real world as well. They quickly checked themselves to see they were in one peace, them remembered what had happened before they were whisked away to limbo by Death.

"Harry!" they said alarmed in unison, however, a tall figure wearing while gloves picked Harry up from the ground and dusted him off.

"You really do have to be careful young master," he said, Harry looked up to see Death wearing a butler outfit and looking very well groomed.

"Who are… how did you get here?" Albus Dumbledore looked around confused, he picked himself up off the floor as did everyone else.

"Albus! Come quickly! The goblet of fire has lit itself up and is vibrating!" the shouts of Professor Flitwhick came from the stairs.

"What!" Everyone raced up the stairs and back to the great hall where surely enough the Goblet of Fire's flames were dancing wildly.

Hogwarts ceiling reacted to the ancient magic and lightning and thunder sounded, the officials and the teachers were frantically trying to figure out what happened to the goblet. Meanwhile, Harry, Medusa, Medea and Death stood off to the side watching the events, Death had a smirk on his face.

"Should we give you a name? I mean we can't just go around calling you Death," Medea mumbled looking at the man.

"Hmm? Oh, my first mistress said the same thing. She called me Hades, but you can come up with something else if you want," he replied with a smirk, Medea raised an eyebrow.

"How about Leon? After King Leonidas of Sparta?" Harry asked and Death looked at him thoughtfully before nodding his head.

"Very well young Master, I shall be Leon, Butler of the Potter family," he bowed dramatically and the two girls rolled their eyes, the idea of rolling their eyes to the Fourth Horseman was ironic. He could smite them to the afterlife in a flash if he wanted to.

Lightning from the sky struck the Goblet and a large flash blinded the room, causing everyone except Leon to avert their eyes. Standing in front of the goblet was a woman, she had a black dress on and wore various jewels, eyes a deep ocean blue colour. She stretched and checked herself. A staff materialised in her hand, the dragon scale sceptre radiated with magic as she inspected it.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" Barty Crouch snapped and the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Morgana Le Fey, I am a Ruler Class servant who has been summoned by the Goblet of Fire as the judge of the 20th Warlock Grail War," her voice echoed throughout the hall silencing it.

"Now, where are the three worthy?" Morgana's eyes scanned the room before the three Tri-wizard champions walked forwards, Morgana nodded at Fleur and Viktor but her eyes narrowed at Cedric.

"You are not the third, leave _boy_ , before I kill you myself," Morgana snapped.

"I was selected by the goblet!" Cedric protested, though his body was shaking and his thoughts were running wild.

"You are not worthy of competing in the Warlock Grail War. Be gone!" she waved her hand and a bolt of energy shot out of her fingers and into Cedric Diggory, sending him flying back to the Hufflepuff table.

Harry coughed and stepped forwards, Morgana's eyes scanned him up and down. It seemed like forever, but, in reality it was just a few moments before she nodded her head.

"Now see here! I don't know who you think you are, but, this is our event and –"

Lightning slammed into the wall right next to Barty Crouch's head, shutting him up and Morgana raised her hands with open palms, moving her fingers. Everyone held their breath as electricity seemed to dance around in her palms.

"Alright, we can be reasonable about this. Please, can you explain what is going on?" Albus said, fearing for Barty's life.

"I would suggest you brush up on the origins of the Goblet of Fire. Now, my three Warlock's to Trial – as per the rules of the Warlock Grail War, you will have until tomorrow evening to choose your two hands. Pick wisely, once it is announced, you and they cannot back out. You will then have two weeks to summon your servants while the trials are prepared. Are you ready?" Morgana addressed Fleur, Viktor and Harry, the three of them nodded, Fleur and Viktor seemed shocked but they hid it well.

"Very well and remember. While this is a competition, there is no need to try and kill one another, each trial will test you, your abilities, your potential. There need not be any death, for Warlock's are so few nowadays, you'd be best to become friends and help each other, a little competition doesn't hurt anyone," Morgana said.

"I now announce the beginning of the 20th Warlock Grail War!" her voice boomed, she slammed her staff into the ground and magic radiated through the room putting every torch out except for that of the Goblet of Fire which remained lit for reasons no one could fathom.

"Well… I think we will have to have a talk," Albus said awkwardly, Morgana simply nodded her head before walking off.


	3. 3: Worthy of thy name

**A/N: So, its kind of obvious that I'm not following the main rules, but rather the premise. I've decided that this is going to be a multi-cross over series featuring characters from DC, Bleach, and other such fandoms as well. And will most likely result in a Harry/Harem kind of story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Worthy of thy Name**

 _Dearest Diana & Donna,_

 _This letter is not one for leisure I'm afraid. As you know I'm in Britain competing for my school, or I was supposed to be. The Tri-wizard cup changed, and summoned a being known as a Ruler – and now I, along with two others are competing in the Warlock Grail War. I am sending you this letter to request both of you as my Left and Right Hands, this is a trial for me to become the first Warlock of the DeLaurent Bloodline in centuries. I hope you reply and come to aid me cousins. There is an interesting member of the trials, Harry Potter, the Hero of the British Wizarding Wars, defeater of their Dark Lord Voldemort. It seems that the trials has accepted him as one of the worthy, Madam Maxine says I should worry about the other competitor, but I feel something is off about the boy and how two abnormally beautiful women appeared during the meeting before the Ruler was summoned. My veela senses tell me they are ancient in origin, one smells like our distant cousin and the other smells… fae._

 _I wish you well, and a swift trip if you shall come to my aid._

 _Your Cousin,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Diana and Donna, Princesses of Themyscira read the letter that their cousin had sent them again. Hippolyta had already had her Librarian look up all information on the Warlock Grail War which Diana and Donna had poured through learning as much as possible from history while their servants packed their belongings. It had been a while since they had last left their enchanted Island, last time was to visit their cousins, Fleur and Gabrielle in France. While they weren't related by blood, Antiope, Diana and Donna's aunt's wife was Auriella, Apolline's twin sister and thus Diana and Donna had been around Fleur and Gabrielle since they were born with Donna and Fleur almost being the same age.

"Girls, are you ready to head to Magical Britain?" Hippolyta asked.

"We are."

* * *

"This is an absolute disaster Dumbledore!" Igor Karkaroff snarled, they had been arguing almost all night while the woman, or Ruler class entity, Morgana Le Fey had sat by and watch in amusement.

"I agree with you Igor, but the Goblet of Fire is an Artefact that existed before known time itself. I'm not sure what else we can do about the Tri-wizard tournament we had planned," Dumbledore replied with a heavy sigh.

"There is also the issue of the Hufflepuff boy's name coming out of the cup initially. Magically speaking he is still bound to participate in the competition," Moody said from the side.

"Well what can be done about it? We can't just hold an event for one person, it would cost too much!" Mr. Crouch said outraged.

"Well, what can be done woman," Maxine said directly to the Ruler who was sitting there amused.

"Hmm?"

"What can we do about this situation! Our countries spent so many resources to bring this event to the public and generate some goodwill and relations between our three countries. Now this Warlock Grail War has completely circumvented it," Mr. Crouch snapped at her, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"You seem to have forgotten your history, the history of your people. The Warlock Grail Wars are a sacred trial for Warlocks to go through, from the looks of things, Warlock's are all but extinct, perhaps they even are in hiding," Morgana replied monotonously.

"As if those three could be near that level of magic, it is impossible," Maxine protested, her accent broken but Morgana could understand none-the-less.

"Those three, are remnants of three of the most powerful Warlock Families to have existed. You'd best hope you don't insult their history to their faces, one thing a Warlock is proud of is their history."

"Potter couldn't possibly be anything near the other two, he is a brash, idiotic glory seeking hound –"

"I fail to see why you are here, potions master. These talks have nothing to do with your classes," Morgana sneered.

"Severus has my complete…"

"I don't care, now, if you excuse me I must prepare for the announcement in a few hours," Morgana stood up, her long dress blowing wildly in a phantom wind.

"But what about the Tri-wizard tournament!"

"Why not just hold your silly competition amongst the trials, another friendly trial for the three chosen would not hurt them in their objective," Morgana said casually as she walked towards the door.

"But it is a competition!"

"For that silly boy, maybe. But Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Hadrian Potter are exempt from the competitiveness of your silly game. They have a contract with a superior power," with that Morgana disappeared, phasing through the door itself causing all the candles in the room to extinguish.

* * *

Harry had spent most of the day catching up with Medea and Medusa, talking about other things that they didn't see from Death when watching a quick version of his life. This was done out by the water of the Black Lake, which bystanders thought was completely insane given the freezing cold weather – yet the three, four including the butler Leon, were perfectly fine.

That night in the great hall, Harry sat with Medea and Medusa who were sporting Hogwarts Uniforms but without any house affiliations. The teachers were all eating and quietly talking while the students did the same.

"So, you're one of the new girls. Name's Cormac McLaggen, I'd love to show you around Hogsmeade this weekend," the sleazy Gryffindor said coming up to Medusa, Harry and the two girls saw how he was only looking at her chest.

"Medusa, no," Harry warned, knowing that she was thinking about just turning the boy to stone to be rid of him.

"Oi! Who says you get to tell this hottie what to do," Cormac growled at Harry, only to be grabbed by his throat and lifted a foot off the ground. To his, and almost everyone's surprise, Harry was still seating and it was Medusa who was holding him off the ground with her hand around his throat.

"Never. Ever. Speak to my Harry like that again," Medusa seethed, closing her hand a bit causing Cormac to cough and splutter.

"I agree with that sentiment, boy, now piss off," Medea snarled, her magic reacted as she pointed at him and sent the boy flying across the table and into Ron Weasley who had been grumbling about Harry to Seamus and Dean. Then Medusa sat back down but Medea narrowed her eyes at her.

"Your Harry?" she challenged.

"He is my Harry," Medusa stated plainly.

"No, he is my Harry," Medea replied, both girls glared at each other while Leon chuckled, as he stood behind Harry while the boy in question groaned and let his head drop on the table.

Just then the Goblet of Fire's flames burst forth, the same crimson from the night before appearing as Morgana walked down the walkway of the great hall heading towards the cup. This caused everyone's attention to shift, and Medea and Medusa to temporarily forget their argument which would have been about to start.

"Fleur Arianna Delacour, Viktor Vladimir Krum, Hadrian Hyperion Potter – step forward," Morgana's voice carried across the entire room.

A few moments of silence passed before Harry got up from his seat, almost simultaneously both Viktor and Fleur did the same. The three walked up to Ruler and bowed before standing with their backs straight and at attention.

"Yesterday I announced that you would have to pick your hands, I trust you have communed with them and have chosen?" Morgana asked and then continued without waiting for an answer.

"Fleur Arianna Delacour, descendant of the Great Warlock and Knight Siegfried of House DeLaurant. Announce to me your hands."

"Zee 'ands I have picked are on zere way, my cousins Diana and Donna of Themyscira will be my right and left hands," Fleur said proudly, whispers went around the room while the Muggle-borns recognised one of their names with the words 'Wonder Woman' making its rounds about.

"Very well. Viktor Vladimir Krum, descendant of Count Vladimir Tepes, or Vlad the Imapler as he is known as, of the House of Dracul. Announce to me your hands."

"I have picked ze hands from my family as vell, Sophia Dracul and Illyasviel von Einzbern. Zey vill serve as my right and left hands."

"Hadrian Hyperion Potter, descendant of Lady Cassandra Eldrich the ancient druid and first Mistress of Death. Announce to me your hands."

Before Harry could speak there was rustling behind him and voices speaking. ' _What are you doing Ronald?_ ' Hermione's voice was a whisper but everyone heard it. ' _What do you mean what am I doing? You already know Harry will choose us_ ' the redhead replied. ' _There are procedures going on, we have to wait until he says our names_ ' Hermione snapped. ' _We're his only friends, who else is he going to pick. Besides, he cheated to put his name into that cup, he should make it up to us by doing this_ ' Ron replied before pulling Hermione with him.

"What are you doing, boy?" Morgana's eyes narrowed in on him, he froze for a moment before stepping forwards.

"We're Harry's hands," he announced boldly.

"He has not chosen you, yet, the decision is his to make and his alone," Morgana replied her brows furrowed.

"Come on mate, it's not like you got anyone else. Just tell the bint that you pick us already," Ron said dismissively which really riled Harry up.

"Hadrian Hyperion Potter, are those two your chosen ones?" Morgana asked him directly.

"No," the whole of the great hall gasped, and the red that went across Ron's face as he looked enraged at Harry but Harry ignored him completely before turning to look directly at Medea and Medusa before looking back to Morgana.

"The hands I have chosen are Medea Colchis and Medusa Sarpedon," he replied.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron's voice carried throughout the great hall causing all of the Hogwarts students to wince and all of the visiting students to frown.

"Mr. Weasley! Common room. NOW!" Professor McGonagall said standing up from her seat.

"But Professor!" he protested.

"Now. Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, go with him and make sure he stays there," Professor McGonagall said, Hermione pulled on his arm before looking back at Harry and then forcing Ron out of the great hall.

"Such a disgusting site," Morgana mumbled before turning towards the grail as Medea and Medusa stepped up to either side of Harry, Medea claiming his right side and Medusa on his left, though they were a step behind him.

"The three warlocks have chosen their hands, as per my announcement last night. You will have two weeks to summon your three servants, that is, if your ancestors find you worthy to carry on their names as a Warlock," Morgana said.

"Medea Colchis, Medusa Shapedon, step back for this is a trial that Hadrian must face along."

"Harry, don't hesitate to use all of your skills," Medea said as she and Medusa went back to their seats.

The large crimson flames extended beyond the goblet and completely covered the three potential Warlocks. Everyone watched with baited breaths as they disappeared. Before the flames then extended into the area above it and brought them an image.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as the red flames faded from vision, he saw that Fleur and Viktor were doing the same. They were in a large courtyard, it looked really old judging by the corroded stone archways and broken debris which littered the field.

"Any idea where we are?" Harry asked.

"Non," Fleur replied.

"I vould guess, inside ve Goblet itself. Ve vere to be judged, non?" Viktor said.

" _That is correct_ ," the visage of Morgana appeared in the sky above them.

"How exactly are we going to be judged?" Harry asked.

" _By the very foundation of your history, of course_ ," Morgana disappeared as three red glows appeared around 10 meters in front of them.

The first to appear had platinum hair, he was a large man standing at just over 2 meters, his body covered in a black and silver armour. In his hand was a sword of the finest make, and from where they stood they could all sense the magic inside of it. The next glow turned into another man with dark hair and rough looking features, his armour was blood red and the dragons on it were very detailed, strapped to his back was a large spear and a sword was one his belt. The last glow turned into a woman who had a long skirt hugging her hips woven from some king of tree twine, along her belt were various stones with symbols. Her long raven hair was messy and reached the middle of her back.

"My name is Siegfried DeLaurent."

"I am Vladimir Tepes."

"And I am Cassandra Eldrich," the woman said.

"Prepare yourselves young Warlocks, for with our judgement you shall face the beginning of a Warlock Grail War," they said in unison.

"Balmug!" Siegfried's sword radiated in power and he disappeared from sight before appearing right in front of Fleur, who shifted into a defensive stance and allowed her Avian features to come through, her passion fire protected her from the initial attack and she quickly readied herself for battle.

"Unlike my friend over there, I am a Count and will act like one. I, Vladimir Tepes son of the Dragon, better known as Vlad the Impaler am to test you," the ground rumbled as spears of earth shot out at Viktor who threw himself out of the way.

"I guess that means you are my opponent," Harry said to the woman who nodded and walked forwards, as she did her body glowed.

" _In ancient times, there exist a magic born from the frozen depths of the neather world. I call upon its magic, as the Mistress of Death and all who exist within his domain throughout the nine kingdoms. Come to me; my champions of eternity!_ " a shockwave poured into the ground from beneath the woman's feet, she raised her hand as a portal appeared to her right, her arm shot through it and around her, more circles appeared and various champions from the ages.

"Champion of the Skies, Fallen Angel Lucifer," the circle in the sky brought forth a black winged man wielding a Scythe.

"Champion of the Earth, Heracles," the circle directly behind the woman brought forth the monstrous Hero.

"Champion of the Ocean, Leviathan," the circle on top of the lake brought forth a large serpent.

"Champion of the Heavenly Flames, Amaterasu."

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and guess you are the most powerful of the three," Harry said, the Champions attacked him without being ordered.

Lucifer slashing at him with his scythe while the Leviathan surged in his direction and Heracles charged. Harry moved just slightly to avoid the blade of the fallen angel before grabbing his arm and throwing him directly at the water serpent. He then sent out a strong bombarda at Heracles which didn't seem to faze the charging hero. However, Harry was blasted in the side by a searing flame which caused him to stumble at a ill-timed moment where Heracles slammed his fist directly into Harry's gut, a motion which immediately caused him to spit blood even as he flew through the air and crashed into a stone pillar.

"Fuck, fuck this shit. Ugh, I'm going to be sore tomorrow," Harry grunted as he picked himself up.

"No time to rest, boy," Lucifer was upon Harry again and he rolled to the side to avoid the strike before getting back to his feet properly.

" _What the hell are you doing Harry! Use all of your gifts!_ " Medea's pissed off voice rang through his head causing him to wince.

"You are my ancestor, then I have the same abilities you have. Now, _come to me. The blade that cut through Thor's lightning itself, its name – Raikiri!_ " Harry's hand reached out to his right and a rift in the dimensional space appeared which his hand disappeared into, across from him. He then withdrew a slim sword and scabbard from the rift and brought it to his side before grasping the handle with his right hand.

" _Lightning Strike!_ " Harry pulled the sword from its sheath and with it came the sound of thunder as blue lightning shot forth from the blade and towards his opponents.

* * *

Harry was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy, the area he had been through was completely destroyed. Fleur and Viktor were also back to back while Count Vlad and Siegfried were opposing them, Harry pushed back to just a few meters from them.

"Do you have any ideas?" Viktor grunted.

"Non, I am out of ideas," Fleur replied with a huff.

"The Warlock Grail war was not a competition, it was a test. We are not competitors, we are allies. Let's act like allies and fight together," Harry huffed, as he reached his hand out, summoning a portal which drew out another sword, he let Raikiri go before his right hand reached for a second sword.

"A wise suggestion, Hadrian," Cassandra spoke as she stood side by side with Siegfried and Vlad while her four champions stood in front of them.

"The Dracul Warlock's were battle mages, Hadrian, give me a spear," Victor held out his hand, Harry complied, pulling forth the spear of the legendary warrior Cu Chulainn and handing it to Victor who tested it for its length then gripped it. Harry and Fleur watched as his magic flowed into the spear bringing the Noble Phantasm to life.

"While not inherently magical, the DeLaurent family were Knights. I need a sword, Durandal if you can," Fleur asked, Harry nodded and summoned the sword from another portal, he still had no idea how that worked but he would talk with Medea about it later.

"I see you understand how our family magic works Hadrian, and I see you are already building allies. We applaud your thoughtfulness to work together, now, let us see how well the three of you work as a team," Cassandra said, looking to Vlad and Siegfried who nodded before she directed them and her own champions.

"Victor take my right, Fleur my left. Cover each other's backs!" Harry shouted, Victor moved into place as did Fleur then they moved forward as a unit to meet their opponents.

Victor's spear struck at Siegfried who had to step back on the defensive as the spear had superior reach, Fleur expertly parried Vlad's own sword with Durandal, using it much like a fencing sword. Harry once again met with the champions that Cassandra had summoned, using both of his summoned blades. However, when he was going to be hit from the side, Fleur stepped in and prevented the attack while Harry would divert Vlad's attention with magic. Fleur then danced around Harry to block Siegfried's sword while Victor leapt over her to thrust his spear into the Leviathan's hide. With one down, they looked on to the other four, plus the three ancestors.

"ve vork vell as team," Victor said, standing up and stretching his back, readjusting himself before the next clash.

"Zere is still a lot more to go, non? But I zink zat we work well," Fleur agreed, she ignited her passionfire and covered Durandal in its blue flames.

Harry brought up the magic from his core, and funnelled it into both of his swords. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at that before she sent the four champions at them again, this time Vlad and Siegfried watched with interest. Every time one of the champions thought they had an opening on the three young warlock's, they would immediately be repelled by one of the others. This caused the three ancestors to smile as they watched their teamwork, it took a bit but finally Harry, Fleur and Victor were able to defeat the remaining four champions that Cassandra had summoned.

Victor had suffered multiple wounds but was still standing strong, Fleur had cuts on her back, shoulder and arms and Harry himself was bleeding from his side and some blood from his scalp. But they were ready for another round with their ancestors, having been thrown around for hours already.

"Very good work, you covered each other as a team. Very impressive," Vlad announced, clapping his hands.

"While your martial arts weren't exactly as up to par as I had hoped, you covered for each other very well. With proper training, you will make fine Warlock's. I give you my blessing," Siegfried bowed.

"Hadrian, Victor, Fleur. The test that we ancestors give, is to see if you are capable of working as a team. Make no mistake, had you not come together to cover each other's weaknesses, we would have deemed you unworthy and killed you during this trial. You defeated your enemies together, and we have deemed you worthy to return and summon your hands. But be warned, you will face unspeakable horrors, unknown dimensions and perilous wastelands in the quest to pass the Warlock Grail War. Grow your bonds together, for without the help of your fellow Warlock's, and friends. You will perish before the war is over," Cassandra said, she then clapped her hands emitting a bright light.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he found that they had returned to the great hall, covered in blood still and very much wounded. But alive. Victor stumbled but caught himself, Fleur, however, didn't do as well and fainted, only to be caught by Harry barely.

"You have passed the ancestral trials, rest now, but we will convene in the morning to discuss the ritual to summon the hands," Morgana announced.


End file.
